Where the Heart Goes
by Misaitou16
Summary: Un accidente, o 2, y varios problemas de por medio, que pasará? Una sorpresa más adelante. No soy buena para los summarys n.nU Simplemente lean :3


Hola denuevo! n0n Nuevo fiiiic! Espero que les guste :3 (Lo hice en un momento en el que tenía algo conocido como "inspiracion", es un milagro T.T) **Where the Heart Goes**   
Pensamientos o alguna que otra palabra 

-"Diálogo"-

Capítulo 1 

Estaba sentada en su asiento como todos los días, escribiendo en el cuaderno. Su cuaderno, donde guardaba sus más profundos secretos y fantasías. Sentiría que el mundo se caía si no fuera por la existencia de ese pequeño confidente. Mientras el profesor repetía por enésima vez la fórmula de un tal Pitágoras, Sakuno volcaba toda su atención al cuaderno. Si su amiga Tomoka lo leyera... No solo quedaría sorda por los gritos de la histérica Presidenta del Club de Fans de Ryoma, sino que también acabaría con su preciada amistad. No quería perder ese vinculo tan especial solo por un chico.

_-¿Solo un chico?_- Pensó la chica de las trenzas

En la mente de Sakuno rondaban miles de dudas. No, Ryoma no era un "simple chico". Para ella era especial, lo único que podría llenar ese espacio vacío. Pero... Si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, ¿Debería seguir manteniendo esa esperanza de que algún día él la miraría con ojos distintos? ¿Que le daría una cálida sonrisa para alegrar su alma? ¿Acaso debía esperar eso? Era una fantasía. Jamás, nunca sucedería. Pero a pesar de que la razón le decía que no, que dejara de sufrir por un chico que no la merece, ella mantenía una esperanza. Aunque sea muy poco probable que él corresponda sus sentimientos, ella aun lo amaba, y eso no cambiaría.

-_ Ryoma..._

0xoxoxoxox0

La clase había terminado, ella no tenía problemas en aritmética, pasaría el examen fácilmente. En realidad en ninguna materia en especial, tal vez solo unas dos o tres. Mientras estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, su mejor amiga, la ya nombrada histérica presidenta, se tomaba el honor de despertar a Sakuno de la novena nube.

-"¡¡¡SAKUNO!" –

Los gritos de su amiga no se hicieron esperar, no había lugar alguno donde no se escuchara la potente voz de la chica de coletas.

- "¡To-tomoka! ¿Ahora qué sucede?" – Contestó sorprendida y casi a un posible infarto cardíaco la joven soñadora mientras la miraba con ojos abiertos.

-"¿Cómo que "qué sucede" ? ¿Acaso no te has visto? ¡Parecía que querías irte por la ventana! ¿Te pasa algo, Sakuno?" – La chica de coletas bajo poco a poco el tono de voz, haciendose sonar más preocupante a esta última pregunta.

-"Lo siento Tomoka, es que estoy... algo preocupada..."

-"¿Preocupada?"

-"Si... Deben ser los exámenes, ¿no crees?" – Le dio una falsa sonrisa intentando calmar la cara de preocupación de su amiga, ¡podría llegar a hacerse un tremendo escándalo por tan poca cosa!

-"Ah! Ya veo, esta bien. Después, ¿querés que almorcemos juntas?"

-"¡Claro que si!"

-"¡Tomoka, Tomoka!" – Una chica se acercó corriendo y cuando ya tenía el aire suficente como para hablar comenzó a explicar su repentina llegada, ya que ella no pertenecía a ese salón – " ¡Es Ryoma, el principe!" – dijo en tono de preocupación

-"¡¿Ryoma! ¡¿Qué sucede!" – La chica de las coletas estaba muy nerviosa. Ryoma era muy importante para ella, demasiado. ¿Más de lo que debería? Eso no importaba mucho, al menos, no ahora. Sakuno simplemente escuchaba atentamente muy sorprendida. ¿Ryoma se había lastimado? ¿No habría practicas? ¿O algo peor? Mucho peor.

-"¡Ryoma-sama esta en el hospital!"

-"¡¿Qué! ¡¿Qué pasó!"

-"Lo escuche de uno de lo titulares mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos."

Flash Back 

Un grupo de jóvenes reunidos en el pasillo conversaban en voz baja muy serios.

-" Era cuando estaba caminando con Tezuka hacia la escuela, Echizen estaba corriendo por la calle gritando el nombre de alguien. De pronto sin darse cuenta cruzó la calle cuando no se debía y... Tezuka y yo llamamos a una ambulancia. Cuando lo fuimos a ver tenía un juguete para mascotas en la mano." –Apenas el segundo mejor jugador de Seigaku termino de hablar se vio interrumpido por el chico de ojos violetas.

- "¡¿ Qué! Pero.. ¿Cómo?" – Expresó sobresaltado un chico.

-"Tranquilizate Momo, verás que O´chibi se va a poner bien." –dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo

"Una cuadras más adelante venía un gato, pero en la desesperación de encontrarse con su dueño no se fijo en lo autos que venían y..."- En ese momento, todos miraron a Syusuke con un poco más de preocupación, sabían cómo le importaba a Ryoma ese felino. Kaoru miro el suelo fijamente. -"Creo que ya no hay más nada que decir. Ah! Tezuka dijo que hoy se suspenderían las prácticas." –Termino de decir el joven de ojos celestes.

End Flash Back 

Las chicas, quienes habían estado escuchando atentamente el relato, habían quedado boquiabiertas y anonadas con la noticia. Parecía que sus cerebros no podían procesar la información recientemente dada. Ryoma, hospital, accidente. Estas palabras no dejaban de rondar por la cabeza de las jóvenes fans. De pronto Sumire entró al salón irrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral de la conversación.

-"Sakuno, agarra tus cosas rápido."

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

-"Te explico en el camino, ahora apurate. Ya hablé con tus profesores, no habrá problema con las clases."

Sakuno guardó rapidamente sus cosas y siguió a su abuela a través de los pasillos. Se podía notar la preocupación de su abuela en su cara.

-"Abuela... Acaso... ¿Es Ryoma?"

Sumire se paró en seco. Miró a Sakuno muy sorprendida y se cuestionaba cómo la jovencita había podido enterarse aquella noticia. Pero no había tiempo para diálogos, debía llegar cuanto antes al hospital.

0xoxoxoxox0

Una vez, ya en el hospital, Sakuno no podía esperar a ver a Ryoma. Estaba muy preocupada luego de la noticia del accidente, pero... tal vez, sentía ¿miedo? Sí, era probable que si. Tenía miedo a cómo estaría Ryoma. Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el chico. Vaciló demasiado tan solo en intentar agarrar el picaporte. Al segundo intento, giró este. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un chico muy mal herido con el cuerpo vendado por muchas partes. Sakuno quedó congelada ante esa imagen, sus piernas temblaban y miraba atonita la escena.

-_¡Ryoma...! ¡¡Ryoma! ... _¡¡¡RYOMA-KUN! –La chica corrió desesperada a su lado. El chico yacía inmovil, carente de emociones.- ¡Ryoma-kun! ¡Onegai... No te mueras! – Lagrimas cristalinas recorrian la cara de Sakuno bajando por sus mejillas, desde sus ojos hasta caer sobre el cuerpo del chico, quien se encontraba ahora comenzando a soñar.

0xoxoxoxox0

-"Sakuno, tenemos que irnos"- Sumire había entrado en la habitación. No le agradaba la idea de que su única nieta pasara tanto tiempo encerrada en una habitación con Ryoma en tal estado de gravedad.

-"Ryoma..." – La chica de la trenzas largas miró por ultima vez al joven, que ahora dormía profundamente.

-"Mañana podemos volver" – Dijo finalmente la anciana luego del silencio sepulcral que se había formado en la habitación luego de la "despedida".

-"Honto ne!" – La chica la miro con los ojos bien abiertos brillando de alegría.

-"Hai. Ahora, no grites tanto, Echizen debe descansar."

-"Hai" – Sakuno le echo una última mirada al tenista y se retiro de allí con su abuela.

0xoxoxoxox0

Ryoma comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. La primera imagen que él vió fue la de una chica con unas coletas gritando emocionada.

-"¡¡¡Ryoma-Sama!¡Que alivio!¡Ryoma-Sama! – La chica abraza a Ryoma, provocando que este grite del dolor. – "¡Gomen na sai, Ryoma-Sama!"

-"¿Dónde estoy?" – Pregunto el chico de mirada felina, quien se encontraba recorriendo el lugar con la vista.

-"Ryoma-Sama, ¿no recuerdas el accidente?" – La cara de Tomoka notaba un poco de preocupación.

-"¿Accidente?" – Ryoma quedo mirando a la chica esperando una respuesta.

-"Hai, esta mañana, cuando salistes a buscar a tu... tu... ¡tu gato!"

-"¿Gat--? ¡¡¡Karupin!" – Se sobresalta notablemente- "¡Dime! ¡¿Dónde esta Karupin!" – Los ojos de Ryoma denotaban preocupacion. Tomoka solo guardaba silencio, haciendo que Ryoma se pusiera más nervioso aún. –"¡¿Qué pas--!"

-"Basta Ryoma-Sama!" – El chico quedo un poco sorprendido, pero no le importo. Aun eperaba alguna noticia sobre Karupin. – "Karupin... fue a buscarte, demo... Tambien hubo un accidente con el" – La cara de Ryoma cada vez empeoraba más – "No creo que dure mucho ese gato. Igual, puedes comprarte otro, ¿No, Ryoma-Sama?"- Ryoma sentia que no podía respirar. Su mundo daba vueltas y no podia detenerse. ¿Quién se creía esa niñita para decirle que podía comprarse otro gato? Ella no sabía cuanto significaba ese gato. No, Karupin no era un gato cualquiera. Era SU gato, su amigo, el único que parecía entenderle. Su mayor tesoro, ¿no?

-"Vete" – dijo soltando a Tomoka

-"¿Eh? No entiendo."

-"Que te largues. No te soporto."- La cara de Tomoka se opacaba poco a poco. ¿Por qué le pedía de esa manera que se vaya?¿Acaso no le agradaba su compañía?¿Quería estar solo?- "¿No te vas?" – La mirada fría de Ryoma hizo que Tomoka se quedara muda (N/A: Milagro! Se viene el apocalipis! xD), Se levanto de su asiento y se fue de la habitación cabizbaja.

-"Karupin..." – El chico solo bajo la cabeza y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrimas.

0xoxoxoxox0

Wiiiiiiiiii! Ya se, "Porq no seguistes con Seigaku´s Love Trip?" Respuesta: 0 Inspiración. Gomen! u.u Prometop continuarlo prontop! (cuando se me ocurra algo :S) No voy a actualizar hasta el 17, tengo examenes y materias que rendir, asip que HASTA LUEGOP!

Reviews Onegai! n.n


End file.
